


Sugar & Spice

by James_Stryker



Series: Erotic Valentine's Day Series [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Ice Play, Innocent Rucas, Lingerie, Naughty Rucas, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Story #2 in the erotic Valentine's Day series. Riley decides to show Lucas her naughty side on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Riley and Lucas graduated from college. Riley is 21 and Lucas is 22. Plus, Riley is sharing an apartment with her best friend Maya. Also, this story is a mix of both innocent and naughty and kinky Rucas and they’re going to be really kinky.

It was Valentine’s Day once again in New York.

A cool, February evening in Greenwich Village. Riley was in her room getting ready for her romantic evening with Lucas. Today, she was going to go all out for their night and she has something special planned for him. Since Maya’s out with Josh on Valentine’s Day, Riley had the whole apartment to herself and Lucas is coming over tonight. Riley stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, putting on a bit of blue eyeliner. Next up, she applied a bit of pink powder to her cheeks and last but not least some Wet N Wild silk finish red lipstick to her lips. She wanted to look beautiful for Lucas.

After she finished doing her make-up, Riley decided to slip into something more comfortable just to surprise Lucas before he arrives and she got the idea from her best friend Maya on how to show her sweet and seductive side to Lucas. Riley was known to be a good girl who was sweet and innocent, now she wants Lucas to see the other side of her, a naughty side.

“Babe?” Lucas called, entering the apartment with the spare key that Riley gave him. Lucas entered the apartment wearing his blue jean jacket, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a cowboy hat to complete the look. Lucas was also holding a heart-shaped box filled with Russell Stover chocolates, a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear. “Riles, are you home?”

“One second, Lucas.” Riley said as she made her way over to the closet to pull something out to wear.

Lucas sighed as he sat down on the couch, waiting for Riley to enter the living room.

“Go ahead and play some music on the iPod. You can pick whichever song you like.” Riley said. Lucas walked over to the table where Riley’s pink iPod was sitting at, scrolling down the list to pick a love song to play, a lot which were 80s love songs that Riley loves listening to. Lucas picks out the song Glory of Love by Peter Cetera and placed her iPod in the boombox.

“I hope that you’re excited for tonight because I got us reservations at Sotto Voche, then top it off with dancing and finish the night off with us heading back to the apartment and watch a romantic movie and share a hot fudge sundae. You can pick the movie.” Lucas said. “Oh, and I also got you something as well. I got you a teddy bear, chocolate and ro….”

Right when Lucas turned around, his jaw dropped in shock and awe from what he saw standing right in front of him. It was his beautiful girlfriend Riley, wearing a different outfit in front of him. Riley stood in front of Lucas wearing a sexy sheer lace sequin babydoll teddy lingerie nightgown in red with sexy red lacy bra and matching thong. Lucas was definitely surprised from seeing his beautiful and innocent princess wearing something like that.

“Ri-Ri-Riley…?” Lucas asked, trying to say something to her.

“Do you like what you see, Lucas?” Riley asked, walking towards Lucas.

“Riley, you look….you look…sexy.” Lucas said.

“Thank you, Lucas.” Riley blushed.

“But what about dinner? I have reservations.” Lucas said as Riley placed her index finger on his lips, giving him a quick kiss.

“Forget about dinner. I have something else planned for us.” Riley said as Lucas placed the teddy bear, roses and chocolates on the table.

Lucas looked at Riley, smirking at her while he continues to check her out while having dirty thoughts about her. Lucas was dying to take Riley into the bedroom and dominate her, have her wrists tied to the bed and blindfolded, teasing her nubile body with a rose and kiss all over her. He began to imaging his thick Texas-sized cock sliding in and out of her mouth and her tongue teasing him. Just thinking about it almost made Lucas blow his load in his jeans. The handsome Texan wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him and gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. All that Lucas could see in those beautiful brown orbs of hers was pure lust and need and at that moment, Lucas gently grabbed Riley’s face, looking into her eyes once more then looked at her fire red lips, preparing to lean in and….

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Riley jumped a bit, feeling Lucas’ phone vibrating in his pocket as she reached into his pocket and pulled it out to answer it.

“He’ll call you later.” Riley ends the call and slips the phone back in her boyfriend’s pocket. “So where were we?”

“I believe I was at the part where I was about to kiss you.” Lucas grinned, cupping Riley’s cheeks and pressed his lips against Riley’s.

Riley returned the favor by kissing Lucas back, harder and deeper, making the kiss passionate than ever as she jumped up on Lucas and wraps her long smooth legs around his waist. Lucas continued to kiss Riley, enjoying the taste of cherry on his girlfriend’s lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and moving it around to enjoy the taste while he carried her into the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, Riley and Lucas continued their intense make-out session as Riley removed Lucas’ jacket, tossing it to the floor. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning it as they devoured each other’s mouths. Riley finished unbuttoning Lucas’ shirt and ran her soft pink fingernails up and down on his muscular chest and toned abs.

“You like? I gave myself a mani and a pedi earlier so I can look good for our date.” Riley said.

“I love it. Here’s something that you’re going to love as well.” Lucas said as Riley gave him a curious look.

The handsome Texan gave Riley a playful yet mischievous smirk on his face as he threw her on the bed and made a whooping noise.

“Lucas!” Riley yelped as she watched Lucas taking his shirt off ad threw it across the room and kicked off his shoes and socks on his feet, leaving him in only his jeans as Johnny Gill’s My My My filled the apartment.

Lucas walked over to the bed and stood on his knees with Riley doing the same and looked at her for a bit, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, cupping her left cheek and giving it a gentle caress.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Lucas said, leaning in to kiss Riley once more.

The handsome Texan began to kiss his beautiful princess’ neck while pushing the shoulder strap of her nightie down while his free hand massages her ass gently, giving it a nice hard smack, making the pretty brunette yelp in response. Lucas gives Riley’s ass another hard smack as she released her cute moans, getting aroused by her boyfriend’s hard smacks. Lucas stopped smacking Riley’s ass for a bit and pushed down the other shoulder strap of her babydoll nightie and pushed it down, leaving her in only her red lacy bra and matching thong. Riley bit her lip and rips off Lucas’ belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down as she slip her hand down inside to give his little man some attention.

“I guess Lucas Jr. wants to come out and play.” Riley giggled, wrapping her nad around Lucas’ hard cock, stroking it a bit.

Lucas moaned softly as his hand reached behind Riley’s back, unhooking her bra to let it drop to the bed, revealing a perfect pair of B-cup breasts and perfect light brown nipples. Lucas felt himself throb against the palm of Riley’s hand, holding her close and felt her bare breasts pressed against his chest.

“I want you so bad, Lucas.” Riley whispered.

“I want you too, Riley. There are a lot of things that I want to do to you.” Lucas said.

“Like what?” Riley asked as Lucas eased her hand from out of his jeans and laid her down on the bed. Riley watched as Lucas reached underneath her bed and grabbed two red silk scarves, grabbing one of Riley’s wrists and tied them to the bed and tied the other wrist as well. Lucas pulled out a black silk scarf, using it as a blindfold to cover Riley’s eyes.

“Wait right here.” Lucas said as he quickly left the bedroom, making his way into the kitchen and grabbed a tray filled with ice from out of the freezer, putting some ice cubes in a bowl and grabbed a rose from off of the table before heading back to the bedroom. “I’m back, babe.”

“Lucas, what are you going to do?” Riley asked.

“Shhh. It’s something new that I want to try out on you.” Lucas said as he sat down on the bed and ran the rose in between the valley of Riley’s breasts and down her stomach, making her moan softly and smile in response from the feeling of the sily rose petals touching her sensitive skin.

“A bit romantic for you, don’t you think?” Riley asked as Lucas continued to tease her with the rose.

“This is only the beginning, baby girl. Now, what I want you to do is to stay still and keep quiet as you can.” Lucas said as he grabbed an ice cube from out of the bowl.

Lucas began to trace the ice on Riley’s neck, making her jump a bit and whine in response from the cool shock hitting her. A devilish grin appeared on Lucas’ face as he traced the ice around Riley’s neck for a bit, then made his way to her nipples, tracing the ice around them and to her inner thighs while Riley continues to move and moan at the same time. Lucas continues to move the ice around as it melts, leaving his slave slightly chilled until she’s not moving from the sensation. Lucas then found himself moving the ice around the tip of Riley’s toes and on the bottom of her foot.

“AHHHH! Lucas!” Riley shrieked.

“Had to do it, princess. I just love hearing you say my name.” Lucas said.

Once the ice is completely melted, Lucas climbed on top of Riley, his hands settled on her knees and pushed them gently to part her legs open. His lips brushed against her soft skin, kissing her stomach and up to the valley of her breasts as Riley moaned softly from his hot and wet kisses, using his wet tongue to tease her before trailing down to her pussy. Lucas began to rub Riley through the fabric of her thong for a bit while using his free hand to caress her inner thigh. Lucas stops rubbing Riley through her thong, his hands taking a hold of them, sliding them down to her legs as he got an excellent view of her shaved mound.

Lucas licked his lips as he immediately went to work on Riley, flicking and teasing her clit with his tongue, making Riley shudder. Lucas looked up and watched Riley licking her lips and moaned from getting aroused by his teasing licks. He moved his hand up to her breasts, pinching her erect nipple gentle for a bit then roughly. He continued to pinch Riley’s nipple even more harder, making her squeal in delight.

“Yes. Fuck, Lucas.” Riley moaned.

Lucas allowed Riley to buck her hips against his mouth, taking her sensitive clit in her mouth and sucked on it gently, enjoying the taste of cherry and vanilla mixed together as he devoured her like she was his delicate treat. Lucas groaned at the sweet taste, then stops lapping at her entrance as he rubs her pussy with his fingers, then slid them into her nice and slow.

“Fuck!” Riley moaned loudly from the feeling of Lucas fingers stroking her from the inside while lashing her sensitive clit with his tongue at the same time, increasing his pace. With his perfect fingers jammed into her dripping wet snatch and his tongue working her clit, it was only a matter of time until Riley finally lost control.

“Lucas, I’m about to cum!” Riley cried out.

Riley released a gushing stream of her cum all over Lucas’ fingers and mouth. The handsome Texan eased his fingers out of Riley’s hole and gave her one big wet lick before making his way back up to her lips to kiss her. Riley starts sucking hard on Lucas’ bottom lip, moaning as she tastes herself on his lips, turning her on. The duo broke the kiss as Lucas strips out of his jeans and boxers, revealing his nine-inch Texas-sized cock. He began to straddle the pretty brunette’s face, running the tip of his cock against her soft ruby red lips. Riley stuck her tongue out, flicking the bulbous tip of Lucas’ cock teasingly causing Lucas to throw his head back and moan in response as he moved his hand down to her pussy and starts rubbing her clit. The hunky Texan grabs the back of Riley’s head, watching her lips wrap around his cock as she slides her mouth down over him. Riley bobbed her head up and down nice and slow while teasing him with her tongue. Lucas began to rub Riley’s clit in a circular motion, plunging his perfect finger inside her to make her cum again, Riley moaned into Lucas’ thick cock, taking all nine inches in her mouth, coating his cock with her saliva which dripped down to her chin and her breasts.

“Fuck, Riles…” Lucas groaned.

The handsome Texan rubbed his beautiful princess’ clit with his thumb as he savagely fingered her dripping wet hole, hearing the sounds of her juices squelching around his fingers. Lucas kept bucking his hips into Riley’s mouth until he feels himself ready to explode in her mouth.

“I want to be inside you.” Lucas said, easing his cock out of Riley’s mouth, releasing her from her bonds and taking the blindfold off of her face.

Riley looked down at Lucas’ cock, slick with her saliva as he lied down on the bed, gripping his cock and places the head at her opening, running it up and down her gleaming slit to tease her for a bit before she impales herself on him. Riley moaned loudly once Lucas was inside her, sharing a heated yet sloppy kiss with him while she sits completely still on him, adjusting to his size. The pretty brunette breaks the kiss as she sits up and rides her hunky cowboy nice and slow in the cowgirl position.

“You’re so tight for me, Riles.” Lucas groaned, looking at Riley. Moving his hands up and down her body, caressing her breasts. Their eyes met with each other as Riley rode him. After riding him nice and slow, Riley decided to pick up the pace by riding Lucas harder and faster.

“That’s it, Riley. Ride your cowboy.” Lucas moaned, gripping Riley’s hips.

The handsome Texan thrusts his thick cock into Riley harder and deeper, giving to her very hard. Lucas stops thrusting into Riley as she starts gyrating her hips back and forth, bouncing her ass up and down on his cock. Their fingers interlocked with each other, her tits bounced up and down in front of Lucas for his viewing pleasure. Lucas moved his free hand up to her breasts and leaned up to take one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked her nipple. Riley stops riding Lucas as Lucas flips her over, her legs spread wide as plunged his pulsating cock inside her. His hands grabbed her legs, her feet pressed against his chest and brought her right foot to his mouth taking her cute toes in his mouth and sucked on them, nibbling them and licking them teasingly and playfully.

“Mmmm, Lucas….” Riley moaned.

Lucas continues to worship Riley’s feet for a bit while rocking his hips back and forth harder and faster, releasing some of his animalistic grunts. His balls slapped against her pussy. Riley wraps her arms around Lucas’ back, holding him close as he kept fucking her hard. 

“Riles, I’m so close…” Lucas moaned.

“Me too. Make me cum, Lucas. Make me cum all over you.” Riley moaned.

Riley wraps her legs around Lucas’ waist, digging her heels into his upper thigh. Her toes began to curl and her inner walls clench tightly around his throbbing member. Riley’s fingernails dug deep into Lucas’ back.

“AHHHH, LUCAS!” Riley cried out as she squirts all over Lucas’ cock.

“Riley, I’m gonna cum. I’M CUMMING!!!” Lucas screamed out, shooting hios load deep inside her womb. His pace slows down as he continued to fill her up with his seed, making sure that she’s completely filled up. Riley released Lucas from her death grip and laid on the bed limp as Lucas eased his semi erect penis from out of her and laid next to her as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Riley. Thank you for the amazing gift.” Lucas said.

Riley smile at Lucas while staring into his emerald green eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, handsome. I think I might go another round with you.”

“You love the fact that you like being dominated by me.” Lucas smirked.

“Yeah, I really do.” Riley said, moving her lips to his for a long kiss until Lucas’ phone began to vibrate again. Riley whined, picking up Lucas’ phone to answe it. “What? I said we’re busy here….Oh, my God. Hi, Mrs. Friar! I didn’t know.”

“What?! You hung up on my mother?” Lucas asked.

“I didn’t know.” Riley whispered. “Mrs. Friar, I am so sorry that I didn’t mean to hang up on you it’s just that Lucas and I were busy doing…” 

“Riley!” Lucas’ eyes widened in shock.

“Oops!” Riley said.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, how about a little Valentine’s Day threesome story. Which story would you like to read next? Here’s the story and the pairings:
> 
> 1\. Sweet Love (Summer/Freddy/Kale, School of Rock): Kale decides to give Freddy a Valentine’s Day surprise with the help of Summer.  
> 2\. Riley’s Steamy Valentine (Riley/Lucas/Maya, Girl Meets World): Lucas plans to surprise his wife Riley for Valentine’s Day, but what happens if he walks in on his wife and her best friend.  
> 3\. Valentine’s Twins (Maddie/Josh/Liv, Liv & Maddie): Liv and Maddie surprises Maddie’s boyfriend with a special Valentine’s Day gift.  
> 4\. My Funny Valentine (Ethan/Harley/Rachel, Stuck in the Middle): Ethan must choose between Harley and Rachel to see which one would be his Valentine.  
> 5\. Wicked Passions (Mal/Ben/Audrey, Descendants): Mal treats Ben with a special surprise.  
> 6\. His Valentine’s Surprise (Cyd/Shelby/Xander, Best Friends Whenever/Bunk’d): Cyd and Shelby surprise Xander on Valentine’s Day.  
> 7\. Pretty Little Valentines (Hanna/Caleb/Spencer, Pretty Little Liars): Hanna and Spencer give Caleb a little show on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
